Hinata In Entertainment Life
by OtomeKiku
Summary: Hinata. Aktris terkenal yang begitu menganggumi Naruto, sang Aktor Profesional. Sikap nya yang dingin bisa berubah menjadi manis saat bersama Naruto. Tapi, seorang pria tiba tiba datang dan mengganggu nya. Ia mengenalnya, tapi belum berhasil mengingatnya. Sahabat kecil yang sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

-This fanfiction is mine. Not first story, but first i posting. Happy read!-

 **Rate: T (15+)**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto dan semua**

 **character yang ada di dalam cerita ini**

 **WARNING : AU (Semua latar tempat yang ada dicerita ini hanyalah karangan Author) ,OOC, typo:v**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruHina dll.**

 **Story by:**

 **OtomeKiku**

 **Hinata in Entertaiment Life**

(Don't you remember me?)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tahun ini usiaku 17 tahun. Kuharap aku bukan gadis paling malang karena harus berpura pura senang atas pesta ulang tahun yang sangat megah bulan depan. Ya, karena sebenarnya aku hanya ingin sebuah privasi. Aku ingin pesta ulang tahun ku ini hanya dihadiri teman teman terdekatku. Ah.. Aku lupa.. Aku bahkan tak yakin ku punya teman._

 _Namaku Hinata -Gadis cantik dari kelas A yang sekolah di Konoha High School. Bukan salahku jika aku adalah murid paling dihormati disini. Entah apa motif mereka. Bisa juga mereka takut padaku. Kuakui aku sangat angkuh dan memandang rendah orang lain._

 _Aku selalu jadi pemeran utama dalam cerita apapun. Begitulah prinsip kuat diriku selama aku berada di dunia keaktrisan. Pulang sekolah jam 10 dan langsung pergi ketempat syuting, pulang untuk belajar lalu tidur 3 jam setiap harinya adalah kebiasaanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jujur, ini tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi... Aku tahu aku harus menyukai hidupku ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku telah memulainya, maka aku akan mengakhirinya hingga selesai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika aku gagal. Maka aku tak akan berhenti dan terus bertahan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Meskipun harus mengalami malam yang berat setiap harinya, kurang tidur atau tuntutan pekerjaan ku aku harus bisa dan tak boleh menyerah pada hidupku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika aku menyerah.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Takut..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku akan mati perlahan dan mendengar suara-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Suara tawa dan kebahagiaan yang lebih keras dari tangis dan kehilangan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Hyuuga Hinata-_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **(Prolog)**

TIK

TIK

TIK

Hujan yang tadinya hanya gerimis gerimis kecil mulai menderas. Angin kencang berhembus mendorong air air langit dan ranting ranting pohon yang basah. Tidak ada gemuruh atau petir. Langit cerah berawan tapi hujan begitu deras. Hawa panas yang sempat membakar kulit kian hilang berkat hujan yang membawa kesejukan. Sangat sejuk. Bahkan sampai anak anak panti asuhan beratap hijau itu berlari lari dihalaman depan yang cukup luas dibawah hujan. Merasakan nikmatnya kerindangan langit yang cerah. Cerah. Secerah para hati anak anak bahagia yang tak punya orang tua itu.

Mata hitam anak berbaju biru dongker itu tertuju pada kumbang kecil yang hinggap di daun bunga matahari. Bunga kuning yang cerah. Yang kini ia petik dan ia perhatikan kumbang kecil warna merah berbintil hitam nan tenang. Meski hujan begitu deras tapi hanya gerakan kecil yang muncul pada kumbang sendirian itu.

"Sa- sa- sasuke?"

"Eh?"

Seorang gadis yang memakai bandana putih pada rambut indigonya yang berpotongan pendek berponi. Menyapa anak yang menatap kumbang kecilnya yang terbang menuju bunga matahari lain. Matanya menangkap tingkah kecil gadis yang memainkan jarinya. Manis.

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal. Memperlihatkan cengiran kakunya sambil melihat rumput hijau. Titik titik air itu melambat. Hujan yang tadi sangat deras mulai mereda.

"A-ada yang- mengajakku pergi.. Ka-katanya.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap nanar gadis kecil itu. Mengajak pergi? Siapa? Dan.. Untuk apa?

Hujan benar benar berhenti. Langit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Kali ini sangat sangat cerah.

"Hina.. Ayo sayang. Hujannya sudah berhenti."

"Hi..hina?"

Kaget. Sasuke melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan dimana gadis kecil didepannya tengah memeluk hangat wanita dewasa yang cantik dan nampak ramah dengan rambut panjangnya. Tapi siapa wanita itu? Apa itu-

"I-bu." Ucap gadis kecil dengan mengeja per suku kata. Wanita itu tersenyum dan kini melihat Sasuke yang bingung.

"Sa-sasuke, hi- hina itu na-na- nama baru -ku." Ucap gadis kecil itu lagi. Tergagap.

"Kau bukan Hina. Kau Krystal."

"A-ano, a-aku H- Hyuuga Hinata."

Tangan dewasa itu menggam erat anak gadis itu.

Disinilah mereka saling tatap. Dalam, sangat dalam. Seakan mencoba mencari sesuatu di hati masing masing dan berusaha memahaminya. Ingat! mereka hanya anak kecil yang bersahabat.

"Kau tetap Krystal. Bukan Hinata." lanjut Sasuke.

Wajahnya serius. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Temannya memandang nya penuh rasa bersalah. Tapi si orang dewasa itu justru tersenyum:"Anak anak kecil lucu sekali jika sedang keras kepala."

.

.

.

Prolog End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But this is chapter 1

Enjoy...

 **Hinata**

 _Aku berubah, bukan berarti aku kehilangan diriku yang dulu. Aku berbeda, bukan berarti aku ingin melupakan. Jangan salah paham, karena aku.. hanya mejadi diriku sendiri._

Gaun hitamnya nampak elegan, meski tak ada hiasan apapun di rambut panjangnya tapi ia tampak seksi. Serasi dengan heels hitam mengkilap setinggi 7 cm. Tasnya tergantung di lengan kanan nya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang smartphone yang ia dekatkan dengan daun telinga kirinya. Ia mendengarkan sambil terus mengunyah dan berjalan. Sampai tepat didepan pintu apartemen nya.

"Aku lelah. Sudah dulu ya." Ucap Hinata pada smartphonenya.

Setelah mengetik password apartemennya, Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk kesana. Merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ungu. Ia melepas heels dan kacamata hitamnya.

Masih mengunyah permen karetnya. Ia menatap jam dinding. Jam 11 malam. Pulang selarut ini memang kebiasaanya. Tapi, hari ini membuatnya lebih lelah dari hari hari sebelumnya.

Setelah 5 menit ia beristirahat. Ia menuju dapurnya. Mengambil cangkir bermotif daun merah dan menyendokan beberapa bubuk coklat lalu menuangkan air panas kedalamnya. Ia kemudian membawanya. Tapi tidak kembali keruang tamu. Melainkan ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2 apartemennya.

Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya setelah ia menaruh cangkir berisi coklat panas itu di meja belajarnya. Ia mendesah saat melihat buku bersampul ungu terbuka menampakan warna putih tanpa ada coretan. Harusnya ia tahu, dan tidak berpikir bodoh kalau ada orang yang diam diam mengerjakan PR nya. Mustahil.

Kedua mata lavendar itu mengantuk. Tapi tetap saja si pemilik nya berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

 _Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, baru setelah itu mengerjakan PR._

Hinata melangkah meninggalkan coklat panasnya. Ia mengambil handuk di lemari dan pergi menuju kamar mandinya. Akan sangat menyegarkan sekaligus menyakitkan jika setiap hari mandi di jam semalam ini.

 _-Konoha High School-_

Gedung sekolah yang punya 11 lantai dan luas sebesar 2 hektar ini adalah sekolah paling diminati di Jepang setelah Haiou Art School. Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang dipenuhi dengan anak anak dari keluarga bergelimang harta dan beberapa dari mereka yang mendapat beasiswa untuk anak anak cerdas. Dan disinilah Hyuuga Hinata, aktris cantik itu bersekolah.

Di koriodor lantai 2 Hinata yang nampak berbeda daripada semalam (karena seragam sekolahnya) melangkah malas di tangga sambil memandang jam tangannya.

"Ck.. Ini gara gara aku tidur terlalu larut untuk 2 hari ini. Biasanya aku sudah tidur jam 11. Sekarang waktu tidurku berkurang 30 menit 230 detik. Aaarggh... Menyebalkan!" Gumam Hinata masih berjalan. Lelah, tentu saja kelas nya ada dilantai 6. Masih ada banyak tangga yang harus dinaikki.

Ia menggerutu kesal. Kesal, kenapa ia harus naik tangga untuk menuju kelasnya. Haruskah ia merekomendasikan lift pada kepala sekolah. Eh? Tidak, itu salah. Bukankah ada lift disekolahnya. Kenapa ia baru ingat. Sudah satu tahun lebih ia sekolah disini, tapi ia bahkan lupa kalau ada lift.

Menunggu. Tak lama kemudian lift itu terbuka. Tapi tidak kosong, melainkan ada pria berambut hitam dan mata onyx yang tampan. Salah lagi Hinata. Dia sangat tampan. Sangat.

Jauhkan pikiran bodoh itu dari otak Hinata. Ia harus segera menuju kelasnya sekarang. Kelas nya dimulai 10 menit lagi. Rasa nya ia harus lebih cepat daripada burung unta.

"Aktris hebat sepertimu, kenapa sekolah di sekolah yang sangat sangat biasa seperti ini?"

"Eh?"

"Hyuuga."

"Ka..kau?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Kau kan artis. Sangat tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu."

 _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Hinata, kenapa bisa sebodoh ini? Kau adalah seorang aktris ingat! Ah.. Aku tidak boleh terlihat kikuk._

Hinata menggela nafasnya pelan. Menegakan tubuhnya, dan menatap pria itu.

"Ah, jadi kau salah satu dari sekian banyak penggemar ku. Benar?" Ucap Hinata dengan sangat percaya dirinya.

"Tidak juga. Ehm.. Kurasa kau kurang menonton tv atau membaca majalah." Jawab pria itu sambil menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sangat sibuk, kau tahu itu." Jawab Hinata singkat. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Pria itu juga tidak menatapnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya benar, sampai kau bahkan tidak mengenalku. Kau sangat bodoh."

TING

Pintu lift terbuka pria itu keluar dengan santainya. Disusul Hinata yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Pria itu berbalik menatap Hinata. Tatapan yang - **meremehkan** -.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau memujiku. Ku ucapkan terima kasih.. Ah.."

Tatapan lavender itu mencoba membaca tulisan hitam di kemeja orang tak dikenal (menurutnya) didepannya.

"Sasuke. Ya... Arigatou!" Lanjut Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri sendirian disana. Sasuke tertawa kecil dibalik senyumannya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah." Gumam Sasuke masih menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mencoba mencari dari mana asal suara itu, sampai matanya mendapat seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju dirinya. Pria berambut kuning dan mata safir yang sejuk. Sangat sejuk dimata Sasuke.

"Oy.. Kau Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Hah.. Jadi kau benar benar sudah pulang. Aku masih tidak percaya kau sekolah disini. Sekolah yang sangat sangat kau remehkan ingat? Saat.. Aku masih di Inggris bersamamu."

"Ya.. Naruto, tapi itu kan dulu.. Sebelum-"

"Ah, sama saja. Kau bilang sekolah ini kurang keren untuk sorang Uchiha bukan?" Potong Naruto.

"Cih.. Kau pikir kau itu apa? Kau tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Namikaze."

"Baiklah Sasuke-chan. Jadi kau dikelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto. Meninggalkan semburat kesal di wajah Sasuke.

 _Apa apapan itu? Sasuke-chan katanya...?!_

Namun sepertinya Naruto sudah kebal dari tatapan membunuh Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan cengiran khas nya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

 _._

Tangan kekar pria itu memegang sebuah masker. Memakaikan masker itu diwajahnya. Perlahan. Masker itu menutupi wajahnya. Bersama rambut putihnya yang ikut menutupi. Ia membenarkan pakaiannya. Memeriksa di cermin bagaimana keadaannya. Dan dia sudah sangat siap.

Kaki itu melangkah, dikoridor lantai 6 sekolah besar itu. Tubuhnya yang nampak tegap menunjukan bahwa ia bukan orang yang tidak sembarangan, pemikir yang baik, dan penuh pertimbangan. Sampai akhirnya ia di depan pintu berpapankan _'A CLASS'._ Tangannya yang sebelah kiri memegang gagang pintu.

 _-Kelas A KHS 7.15 AM-_

"Pagi semuanya!" Sapa guru itu.

"Pagi sensei." Jawab para murid kelas A itu hampir kompak. Karena, ada seorang siswi bersurai indigo memakai kacamata yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Ehm.. Kurasa, aku tidak pandai berbasa basi. Jadi, sebaiknya kuperkenalkan kalian murid baru."

Hening.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan rambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati Kakashi-sensei. Lalu berhenti dan memandang kelas barunya. Dan matanya tertuju pada sang gadis indigo.

"Dia tampan." Bisik seorang gadis disana.

"Kau salah, dia sangat tampan." sahut sang gadis yang satunya.

Suasana kelas mulai penuh bisikan para gadis, tak terkecuali gadis musim semi itu yang tersenyum memandang Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh.

"Sebaiknya kau perkenalkan dirimu." Lanjut Kakashi.

" _Hai_. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak yakin, kalian semua mengenalku karena 4 tahun terakhir aku tinggal di Inggris bersama kakek ku. Kurasa aku akan bersekolah disini hingga aku lulus."

"Uuuu... Sasuke. Aku sangat mengenalmu ko. Aku suka model keren sepertimu." Sela gadis berambut pirang panjang berponi. Ia mengedip genit kearah Sasuke.

"Arigatou. Ehm.. Bolehkah aku mengenal kalian semua?"

Para gadis bersorak mengiyakan. Sementara Kakashi sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

 **-SESI PERKENALAN-**

1\. Nama: Yamanaka Ino

Umur: 17 tahun

Seorang gadis cantik yang terjun kedunia modelling. Seperti boneka barbie, tubuhnya pun nampak proporsional. Dia memang semirip ayahnya yang masih keturunan Inggris. Terbukti dari rambut pirang dan mata biru lautnya itu. Sifatnya ramah dan ia sangat pandai dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

2\. Nama: Namikaze Naruto

Umur: 17 tahun

Sahabat Uchiha Sasuke yang sekaligus menjadi Rival sejatinya. Ciri khas dari Aktor tampan ini ialah rambut kuning dan mata safirnya. Ia juga punya senyum dan gaya yang sangat mempesona para gadis di setiap film layar lebarnya. Hoby nya main game dan basket. Jangan lupakan, sikapnya yang sangat baik pada siapapun. Seorang yang sangat friendly sepertinya memang memiliki banyak teman. Namun, sangat disayangkan pria setampan Naruto masih single. Padahal sudah banyak gadis yang menunggunya. Apalagi, ia seorang pewaris Namikaze. Salah satu keluarga paling kaya dan sangat dihormati.

3\. Nama: Haruno Sakura

Umur: 17 tahun

Cantik, pintar dan kuat. Mungkin semua orang berpikir begitu untuk gadis berambut merah muda ini. Cantik dengan mata hijau dan tubuh rampingnya, pintar sebab ia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik kedua di kelas (setelah seorang Nara) dan kuat karena ia adalah atlet karate nomor satu di jepang. Meski begitu, ia tetap anggun saat menjadi model busana remaja. Kaki kaki jenjangnya membuat siapapun menoleh padanya. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah Rival Yamanaka Ino. Ia juga merupakan mantan kekasih Naruto Namikaze.

4\. Nama: Nara Shikamaru

Umur: 17 tahun

Cerdas. Selalu mendapat peringkat 1 dan ketua kelas A. Terkadang Sakura suka menyesali dirinya kenapa harus pria ini yang menjadi ketua kelas kenapa bukan dia saja. Toh, nilai mereka hampir selalu sama. Lupakan tentang Sakura. Shikamaru ini bukan hanya murid paling cerdas dikelas tapi juga di Jepang. Ia merupakan anak dari seorang Ketua Kepolisian Jepang. Ia sudah membantu ayahnya menyelesaikan banyak kasus yang sangat rumit. Dengan kecerdasannya dan wajah yang tampan ia membuat dirinya sangat digilai para gadis KHS.

Dan 12 orang dari para murid itu adalah figuran.

Kecuali Hyuuga Hinata.

Seorang pemeran utama cerita kita.

"Baiklah, kau sudah mengenal mereka semua kan Sasuke? Yah, sebaiknya kau duduk sekarang." Ucap Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk Lalu duduk di kursi dan mejanya yang berada disamping Nona Haruno. Meski sebenarnya masih ada satu orang yang sudah ia kenal tapi belum memperkenalkan diri. Sahabat kecilnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi ia tahu, kalau gadis itu pasti tengah tertidur dibalik kaca mata hitamnya. Tak ada yang bisa mendengar suara dengkuran kecil gadis itu selain si mata onyx.

To Be Continued..

I must to learn again. But don't forget to review. I'm waiting:)


	2. Chapter 2

_This fanfiction is mine. I wrote this story because I'm hobby. Just it. And ah, Hinata is a main chara of this story._

 **Rate : T (15+)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto dan semua**

 **character yang ada di dalam cerita ini.**

 **Warning : AU (Semua latar tempat yang ada di cerita ini hanyalah karangan Author) OOC,typo:v**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruHina dll.**

 **Story by:**

 **OtomeKiku**

If You Don't Like, Don't Read :)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata in Entertaiment Life**

(Don't you remember me?)

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

Enjoy..

 **Classmate**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Diam adalah pilihan ku saat aku bingung dan masih harus berpikir. Lakukan atau tidak?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Krystal! Krystal!"_

 _"A-aku t-tidak suka ma-ma-main petak umpet k-kan."_

 _"Tapi, ini permainan kesukaan ku. Kau harus menemukan ku. Ayo cari aku dalam hitungan ke 3."_

 _"Kau bercanda! Kau bahkan tidak bisa bersembunyi. Suke jelek."_

 _"Hebat Krystal, kau jadi tidak tergagap."_

 _"He-hey! Jangan mengejekku."_

 _"1,2,3 kau tak akan bisa menemukan ku."_

 _"Aaa.. Aku takuuut."_

 _SETT_

 _Mulut gadis itu ditutup sebuah tangan mungil. Gadis kecil itu menoleh kebelakang perlahan lahan._

 _"Aah.. A-aku ka-kaget tahu!"_

 _"Walaupun aku bersembunyi. Aku tidak akan jauh darimu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Krystal."_

 _"Ja-jangan sembunyi lagi.. "_

 _-Apartement Hinata 9.00 AM-_

"Huh.. Apa itu tadi?" Gumam Hinata yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia belum sepenuhnya bangun, matanya masih terpejam. Tapi ia sudah terjaga.

"Gadis kecil gagap itu sangat mirip denganku. Ah, aku kan tidak sebodoh itu. Sangat tidak mungkin itu aku." Lagi lagi, ia bergumam dengan mata terpejam.

Cepat. Ia membuka matanya. Bola lavender itu langsung memandang kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Hari ini hari minggu. Ia tersenyum, jadi ia tak perlu pergi ke sekolah hari ini kan? Ia bisa menggunakan jam karet untuk pergi ketempat syuting.

Hinata mengambil handuknya. Lalu, melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi.

.

Selesai mandi. Ia berganti pakaian menjadi kaos micky mouse dengan jeans pendek. Kelihatan nya seperti bukan Hinata yang selalu tampil menawan. Tapi inilah dirinya, ia dengan gaya santai yang tidak peduli selama masih di dalam apartement nya tanpa seorang wartawan yang akan mengambil gambar dirinya.

Ia turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang nonton Tv. Tv yang besar. Tapi tidak sebesar Home Teathre miliknya.

Hinata duduk di sofa sambil memainkan remot tv. _Tidak ada acara yang lebih membosankan ya?_ Pikir Hinata. Bosan, ia pun meletakan remotnya di meja dan pergi menuju dapur yang berada dibelakang nya. Hanya berjarak 5 meter saja dari sofanya. Dibatasi dengan meja bar.

Tangannya menggapai pintu kulkas. Membukanya dan mengambil beberapa makanan. Biskuit gandum, kripik kentang, dan sebuah susu kotak sepertinya sudah cukup. Ia membawa itu semua keatas meja berkaca di depan sofa. Lalu kembali menonton. Sambil mengunyah kripiknya ia mendapatkan acara yang berhasil menyihir matanya untuk terfokus.

"Apa apaan itu? Baru jadi aktris saja sudah seberani itu. Cih, menyebalkan!" Ucap Hinata, seketika pandangannya berubah.

Apa sebenarnya yang di tonton Hinata?

Akan ku ceritakan.

 _"Nona Karin, benarkah anda adalah pasangan kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto? Atau itu hanya sekedar rumor belaka?" Tanya pembawa acara itu pada seorang aktris 20 tahunan yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang sebagai gadis remaja._

 _"Tidak ada hubungan yang spesial diantara kami. Tapi, kami memang sedang berakting di film yang sama. Ada beberapa adegan yang membuat saya dan Naruto-kun menjadi seperti pasangan kekasih." Jawab Karin dengan anggun._

 _"Ah, jadi begitu. Kalian sudah sangat akrab rupanya. Aktris baru seperti anda benar benar sangat beruntung ya. Bisa berakting bersama aktor pro di jepang." Ucap pembawa acara itu._

 _Karin tersenyum._

 _"Sejujurnya. Ini bukan keberuntungan ku, tapi aku telah berusaha dengan sangat keras dengan memberikan yang terbaik di film ku yang sebelumnya." Jawab Karin._

 _"Ya, kau benar. Ehm.. Apa kau tahu dengan kedekatan antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto?"_

 _"Kami adalah sahabat baik. Begitupun Hinata dan Naruto-kun. Mereka sahabat baikku." Jawab Karin sambil membenarkan anak rambutnya._

 _"Menakjubkan. Kau punya banyak teman dengan bakat akting yang sangat sangat hebat. Baiklah.. Lalu.."_

"Sahabat katanya?! Senyuman itu saja kelihatan palsu. Tak ada yang bisa merebut Naruto-kun dari ku!" Ucap Hinata lagi. Ia langsung memencet tombol remote dengan kasar. Mengganti chanel yang menurutnya menyajikan acara yang sangat menyebalkan dengan chanel lain.

"Aku lebih baik melihat doraemon dari pada melihat wajah membosankan wanita pembohong itu."

Dan yah, sekarang ia tertawa bersama kripik nya menonton Anime Doraemon.

.

 _-Kediaman Namikaze 10.30 AM-_

TIN

TIN

TIN

Sebuah mobil ferarri merah berada di depan gerbang Rumah Namikaze, yang sudah seperti Istana. Besar, luas dan mewah. Sangat tidak sopan jika ada mobil berisik di depan gerbang perak itu. Tapi, itu mobil seorang Uchiha yang terhormat. Gerbang langsung dibuka oleh security disana. Dan perlahan ferarri itu memasuki Kediaman Namikaze.

 _._

Naruto mendribble bola basket nya lalu melemparnya ke ring. Sayangnya dia hanya hampir berhasil. Bola itu memantul lalu ditangkap oleh Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke yang mendribble nya. Naruto hanya diam dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Ia mengelap hidungnya dengan kaos oblong yang dipakainya. Ia mendecih, saat bola yang barusan dilempar Sasuke berhasil masuk. Sekarang Sasuke hanya mendribble bola itu dengan tangan kirinya sambil memandang Naruto.

"Selama 4 tahun, aku sendirian di Inggris. Kau sudah sangat bersinar ya di negri Jepang ini?" Ucap Sasuke. Ia melempar bola basket itu ke ring. Dan masuk. Sekarang tak ada yang memegang bola.

"Hah.. Sasuke. Menjadi aktor tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan." Jawab Naruto. Ia duduk di kursi panjang pinggir lapangan basketnya lalu minum air segar di botol birunya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Banyak rumor yang beredar tentang mu gara gara film drama romantis baru mu itu. Ehm.. Apa judulnya?" Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto.

"Haaah.. Aku tidak ingin membahas itu. Si Uzumaki itu memperalat ku untuk mendobrak kepopularitas dirinya. Sangat menyedihkan wanita itu." Jawab Naruto malas.

"Aku tahu, dia sangat licik." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam. Sebelah alisnya naik.

"Hey! Bukankah dia mantanmu waktu di Junior High School. Waktu itu kau 13 tahun dan dia 15 tahun. Kau menembaknya dengan bilang 'Senpai, aku menyukaimu'. Ah, Sampai akhirnya dia kembali ke jepang saat 16 tahun. Dan kau menangisi kepergiannya bukan? Hahahah." Naruto tertawa keras mengejek Sasuke.

TUK

"Aww.." Sebuah jitakan diterima di kepala Naruto. Ia mengelusnya. Untung tidak gegar otak(?) pikir Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu ya Naruto." Sasuke membela diri.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa senpai mu yang kau sukai dulu?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Ya, itu benar. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak sepolos dulu. Aku menyukainya kan juga karna aku kagum dengan kebaikannya dulu. Sekarang, aku sudah tidak mau mengenalnya. Dia sangat menjijikan."

"Hahahaa.. Kau mengakuinya juga."

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin mengingat masa lalu ku di Inggris."

"Baiklah Sasuke. Ehm.. Apa hari ini kau ada pemotretan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menghabiskan minggu ini dengan bersenang senang." Jawab Sasuke. Pandangan nya lurus kedepan.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Sasuke menoleh.

"Kemana?"

.

 _-Apartement Hinata-_

 _~And i didn't wanna write a song. Cause i didn't want anyone thinking i still care i don't..~_

Hinata mengambil hpnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Ia memandangnya senang. "Naruto-kun." Ucapnya. Ia pun mengangkat telfon dari lelaki idolanya itu. Ya, bisa dibilang Hinata sangat mengidolakan Aktor tertampan itu.

"Moshi moshi.. Naruto-kun."

.

 _-Kediaman Namikaze. Kamar Naruto-_

"Hinata-chan. Apa kau di apartemen mu?" Tanya Naruto lembut. Sasuke berada disampingnya dan ia bisa mendengarnya karena Naruto dengan bangganya mengaktifkan loudspeaker smartphonenya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Suara Hinata terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka selama 4 tahun ia di Inggris. Teman dekatnya yang memang seorang Aktor hebat ini bersahabat baik dengan Hinata. Sasuke harap tidak lebih dari sahabat.

"Boleh kah kalau aku berkunjung ke apartement mu?"

"A.. Apa? Berkunjung?" Naruto membayangkan Hinata sedang menggigir bibir bawahnya. _Menggemaskan._ Pikir Naruto.

"Ya, apa tidak boleh Hime?"

 _"Cih.. Hime? Apa apaan dia. Memanggil Hinata dengan Hime. Sebenarnya sudah seberapa jauh hubungan mereka"_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja boleh Naruto-kun. Tapi, aku akan pergi jam 1 untuk syuting. Apa tidak apa apa?"

"Kalau begitu. Biar aku saja yang mengantar mu ke tempat syuting nanti. Ok?"

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa."

"Dah.. Hina-chan."

Naruto mengakhiri telpon sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ia memasukan hp nya kedalam kantung celana jeansnya.

"Dia Pacarmu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba tiba. Ia berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Sasuke? Dia? Pacarku?"

"Apa yang salah? Lagi pula, sepertinya ia sangat senang mendapat telpon darimu." Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau kenal dia kan? Hyuuga Hinata. Terkenal dingin dan sangat angkuh di KHS. Beberapa orang menganggap nya remeh karena keangkuhannya. Meski mereka tahu ia bukan gadis yang mudah dikalahkan. Aktris sehebat dia kurasa tidak pantas mendapat pria sepertiku."

"Tidak juga. Kurasa kau sangat pantas. Kau juga Aktor yang sangat hebat. Bukankah kalian setara?" Ucap Sasuke, dan Sasuke tahu yang dikatakannya benar meski berlawanan dengan hatinya yang sejujurnya sangat 'cemburu' Eh? Apa ia baru saja bertingkah seperti pengecut.

"Ah.. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk ke apartemennya." Jawab Naruto mencoba menghentikan perbincangan ini. Sasuke, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Namikaze tampan itu. Meski Naruto mengelak, bukankah terlihat bahwa Naruto sangat mengagumi Hinata.

.

Mobil Ferarri Sasuke dan Lamborghini milik Naruto sampai di depan gedung tinggi itu. Mereka berdua masuk bersama kesana. Dengan lift akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 87.

Naruto berjalan diiringi Sasuke. Jangan bayangkan mereka kesini dengan baju yang tadi dipakai untuk olahraga bola basket. Tapi Naruto memakai jeans selutut, kaos hitam dan jaket orange. Sementara Sasuke sangat simple dengan jeans dan kemeja flanel birunya.

TING NONG

Naruto menekan bel itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis bersurai indigo itu membukakannya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Hinata. Tanpa melihat Sasuke

"Eh, tunggu Hina-chan." Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. Membuat Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menatap Naruto dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

"Aku tadi belum bilang. Kalau, aku kesini tidak sendirian tapi.. Dengan Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Hey! Kalian ini.. Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti menatap seperti itu pada Hinata." Ucap Naruto saat Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat cuek.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah pernah bertemu di lift KHS. Kau.. Yang memujiku waktu itu kan?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke, lebih tepatnya menyindir pria onyx itu. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hina-chan kau ini ngomong apa? Dia kan sekelas dengan kita."

"APA?!"

.

 _._

 _-Pantai Hatara-_

Cekrek

Cekrek

"Ya, sudah Haruno-san. Kau boleh istirahat." Ucap Photographer itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Jawab Sakura, ia pun duduk di kursi merah dan bersandar. Seorang asisten memayungkannya dan memberikannya minum. Sakura menerimanya dengan baik. Lalu meminumnya dengan sedotan.

"Sangat melelahkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Haruno-san?"

"Ya, Micha?" Tanya Sakura pada asistennya.

"Ada telfon dari Yamanaka-san." Lanjut Micha (Asisten Sakura) sambil memberikan sebuah smartphone. Sakura menerimanya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinga kirinya.

"Ino pig. Kenapa menelponku?"

 _"Hey, jidad.. aku baru saja selesai pemotretan di pantai Kuhi nih."_

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

 _"Baka! Ini hari minggu. Ayo kita jalan jalan."_

"Hahaha.. Jadi, kau mau mengajak ku kencan?"

 _"Cih.. Dasar jidad. Jangan bercanda, aku bukan gadis kesepian sepertimu ya.."_

"Siapa Ino? Siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil mencuri hatimu?"

 _"A.. Ano.."_

"Baiklah, ku tunggu kau di cafe biasa ya! Aku akan dengan ikhlas mendengarkan cerita mu itu. Dah Ino!"

Sakura mengakhiri telponnya.

"Micha?"

"Ya, Haruno-san."

"Siapkan mobil untukku. Aku akan jalan sendirian." Sakura tersenyum. Dibalas anggukan dari sanga asisten yang kini melangkah pergi. Dalam hati Sakura berkata:"Aku bertaruh itu pria itu adalah Nara Shikamaru. Si pemalas yang pintar itu."

.

 _-Apartement Hinata-_

Hinata mengambil sepotong Pizza keju di meja kaca itu. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang sedang memakannya, tapi tidak untuk seorang Uchiha satu satunya di Apartement Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh Pizza keju yang baru saja Hinata beli.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak mau? Atau.. Tidak suka?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada ketus. Lalu mengunyah perlahan.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Sasuke asal. Naruto langsung meliriknya sambil berdecih pelan.

"Bukankah kau memang tidak suka keju?" Ucap Naruto. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata memandang Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, kau benar. Seharusnya kau buatkan aku jus tomat Hinata-chan." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata dengan tatapan meledek. Membuat Hinata hampir tersedak Pizzanya dan Naruto terkekeh geli.

 _-Sasuke tidak suka keju. Sasuke ingin jus tomat. Keju? Tidak suka. Tomat? Kenapa tomat. Tidak suka keju. Tidak suka keju. Lebih baik jus tomat.-_ Entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Tiba tiba saja ia jadi teringat sesuatu dengan keju dan tomat. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa sesuatu itu?

"Yah, aku akan mencari acara yang bagus di tv kecilmu ini." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil remote. Ibu jari nya sibuk memencet tombol disana. Dan Sasuke tidak sadar kalau Hinata tengah memandangnya tajam. Ada kekesalan disana.

 _Seenaknya dia di apartemen ku. Aku tidak akan lagi berterimakasih dengan pria sesombong ini. Dasar Uchiha._ Keluh Hinata dalam batinnya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tanya. Dan Naruto baru menyelesaikan makannya.

"Nanti, kau syuting untuk Film mu yang mana?"

Hinata mendesah.

"Semacam Film bergenre action yang diselipi beberapa adegan romantis. Tapi aku lupa judulnya."

Sontak, ucapan Hinata barusan membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. Hanya sedikit. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan meski matanya kearah TV.

"Action?" Tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap tak percaya.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya untuk ku." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Seakan bangga dengan apa yang tengah dijalaninya.

"Lalu, kau jadi apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lagi, ia sangat penasaran.

"Tentu saja pemeran utamanya." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto tahu itu. Tapi yang ia maksud bukan itu tapi bagaimana karakter si pemeran utamanya.

"Uhuk.. Maksudku, karakter yang kau mainkan seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Membuat Hinata diam. Berpikir. Walau sebenarnya tidak.

"Bukankah kau akan mengantar ku ketempat syuting?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Ah, ya tentu.. Aku bisa melihatmu berakting nanti." Jawab Naruto. Sementara itu Sasuke yang hanya mendengarkan berbisik dalam hatinya.

"Apa Naruto-Baka akan mengajakku ya?"

.

 _-Cafetaria Viss 12.34 PM-_

"Ino! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu tahu!" Keluh Sakura sambil memainkan sedotan di jus Mangga nya.

"A.. Ano Sakura, tadi aku menunggu seseorang mengantarku." Ino menggaruk tengkuk lehernya lalu duduk pada kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Bayangkan Ino dan Sakura saling berhadapan.

"Ohh.. Begitu." Nada Sakura mengejek Ino.

"Jadi siapa seseorang itu? Jangan bilang dia seperti yang aku pikirkan Ino." Manik emarald Sakura menatap Aquamarine Ino.

"Ino?" Ulang Sakura.

"Sakura, kau benar! Dia memang orang yang kau pikirkan." Ino meminum jus Mangga. Tapi itu milik Sakura.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau jadian dengan..."

"Uchiha Sai. Sepupu Sasuke. Dia menembakku semalam. Dan aku menerimanya karena aku sangat menyukai nya." Ino tersenyum puas, tapi tidak dengan Sakura.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya. Ia salah. Bukan Nara Shikamaru. Kenapa Ino berpikir kalau ia berpikir tentang Uchiha Sai. Seniman seribu karya itu. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Yah, Ino.. Kupikir aku tidak sepenuhnya benar." Bisik Sakura. Ino tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dia melakukannya padamu?" Tanya Sakura. Ino lagi lagi tersenyum. Ia menceritakan nya pada Sakura dengan sangat semangat.

.

 _-Apartement Hinata 1.27 PM-_

Hinata kini telah berganti baju. Sekarang bukan lagi kaos micky mouse kekanakan yang ia pakai. Melainkan sebuah blus nila berlengan pendek dan jeans selutut. Ia mengenakan white flatshoes dengan rambut indigo nya yang dikuncir seperti buntut kuda.

 _Seperti biasa, ia cantik._ Pikir Naruto. Dan lagi lagi Sasuke mencoba membaca pikiran Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ikut kan?" Hinata bertanya walau seperti 'meyakinkan'.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi Naruto langsung menyenggol Hinata.

"Hinata. Kan Sasuke ikut denganku. Jadi dia juga mengantarmu. Kami bawa mobil masing masing ko." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan naik denganmu." Jawab Hinata. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin terus berpura pura menerima kehadiran Sasuke yang sebetulnya sangat mengganggunya. Hinata di cap sebagai gadis angkuh di sekolah dan sangat dihormati. Tak ada yang membiarkannya mengantri, tak ada yang meletakan permen lengket dibangkunya, semuanya melihat ia sebagai tuan putri dan ia menikmati kepopularitasnya sebagai aktris pro. Sikapnya yang angkuh memang hanya bisa melunak saat bersama seorang pewaris Namikaze. Naruto tepatnya. Ia adalah idola yang terus ia mimpikan di setiap tidurnya. Idola yang Hinata impikan dengan sangat agar mereka bisa saling beradu kemampuan di film yang sama.

Setelah memasuki lift, Naruto yang menekan tombolnya. Diam diam Hinata memerhatikan wajah Naruto. Yang tampan (menurutnya). Dan Sasuke mendecih pelan. Hinata hanya meliriknya sambil memandangnya sinis, lalu kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ia tahu Hinata tengah memandangnya. Tapi rasanya jadi tidak nyaman.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Eh? A.. Ano? Aku tidak.. Aku.. Aku hanya.."

TING

Tepat sebelum Hinata berhasil menyelasaikannya pintu lift terbuka. Mata safir itu kembali fokus ke depan. Mereka berjalan beriringan kecuali seorang Uchiha yang berada di belakang mereka.

Naruto. Ia membukakan pintu pada gadis bersurai indigo itu. Mereka benar benar tidak tahu kalau Sasuke tengah mendecih di dalam mobilnya melihat Hinata selalu baik di depan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya bertingkah manis di depan seorang Namikaze Naruto, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hinata? Kau masih tidak mengingatku ya? Tidak bisakah kau tergagap dihadapanku. Bukan dihadapannya."

To be continued...

Thanks for Read and Review:)

.

.

.

.

.

\- Yang kemarin di chap 1 udah ngasih saran makasih ya! Kemarin tuh pertama kalinya aku publish story di sini (FanFiction Net) . Dan maaf karena sempet bikin kalian was was ataupun bingung. Aku gak bermaksud, karena aku juga masih belajar. Ok! See you in next chapter! -


End file.
